In My Time Of Dying (Short, Morbid and Sad)
by DuctTapePone
Summary: An accident has happened to Scootaloo as the filly doesn't know what has happened when she woke up, but Rainbow Dash knows exactly what happened during that day, and she doesn't want to lose the loveable filly to die cold.


The sound of galloping can be heard through the echoes in an eerie way as Scootaloo's heart is pounding faster. Her vision was blurry and her ears were echoing through the soundwaves, only to hear her own heartbeat and the sound of galloping while one of her ears were ruptured. Scootaloo slowly opened her eyes while her vision was still blurry when her eardrums were back to normal. Her visions came back only to find herself carried behind Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow Dash continued galloping sweating profusely and panted carrying Scootaloo behind her back. Scootaloo didn't know what was going on at first but when her vision came back, she noticed she has cuts and bad bruises around her body. Scootaloo didn't say anything or made any sound while she was being carried.

Scootaloo couldn't remember anything and it felt like she was knocked to the head with a hammer. Her heartbeat started to beat down slowly as it feels like her heart is slowly dying. Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo behind her back with a vaguely worried expression on her face.

"Huff, puff, please hang in there, kid!" Rainbow Dash said, her tone of voice sounds like a cry.

Scootaloo still couldn't find what was going on as she held on tight on Rainbow Dash's back and saw Rainbow Dash's very watery tears flowing away from Rainbow Dash's cheeks as Scootaloo is thinking that Rainbow Dash knows exactly what happened during that day. Scootaloo is wondering why her body is badly damaged as the poor filly couldn't remember a single thing during that day, but according to Rainbow Dash who is carrying her galloping somewhere, she must've known something about what happened to the filly. There were more galloping and more tears flowing away as Scootaloo felt like puking out of her stomach, but instead, her vision started to go blurry once again and her eardrums going ruptured and fainted behind Rainbow Dash's back.

"Kid?" Rainbow Dash shouted, her voice echoing the eerie soundwave of Scootaloo's ears. "SCOOTS!"

All of that left was nothing. Nothing but darkness and black. Scootaloo was in the middle of nowhere, only to find herself in the middle of darkness.

"Hello?" Scootaloo said, her voice echoing through the darkness. "Anypony here?"

Nopony was there, not even a single object or furniture. It was just poor Scootaloo herself all alone in an empty abyss. Scootaloo sat down all sad and poor and began to cry. The ambiance was soft and sounded like ghosts were roaming in the hallway. As Scootaloo sat there fully crying to herself, the sound echoed all around the void to the sound of galloping. Scootaloo looked up hearing the echoing sounds of galloping that sounded like Rainbow Dash's sounds of galloping.

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo said, her voice echoing softly around the void. "Is that you?"

"Kid!" Rainbow Dash shouted, her voice echoing very heavy through the abyss. "Come on, please. You've got to wake up!"

Scootaloo didn't know what to think or what to do as she was in a lonely abyss hearing the echoing sounds around the void and Rainbow Dash's crying.

"Please, Scoots! Please wake up, Celestia damn it!" Rainbow Dash cried, echoing once again. "I can't lose you!"

Scootaloo went silent hearing the echoes of Rainbow Dash fully crying that sounded like she is crying to Scootaloo's chest.

"Stop clutching her!" a voice echoing around the void.

According to Scootaloo who stood there frozen in the abyss, the sounds echoing around sounded like rustles and Rainbow Dash struggling to break free from a glowing magic aura that sounded like Unicorn magic. Scootaloo can hear Rainbow Dash grunting angrily and shouting.

"LET ME GO!" Rainbow Dash shouted, causing a loud boom echoing around the darkness. "I NEED HER! I NEED TO BE WITH HER!"

Scootaloo at this rate can hear her own heartbeat beating very slowly and slowly as the echoes faded away softly. A beaming light flashed in front of Scootaloo's eyes that seemed to engulf around her. The beaming light shined in front of Scootaloo as Scootaloo slowly opened her eyes. Her vision trying to cause contact while her ears were still ruptured. Yet again, Scootaloo is still being carried behind Rainbow Dash's back. Her ears continued to rupture as Rainbow Dash's voice boomed around her ears loudly.

"Please hang in there, we're almost there! You're gonna be okay, Scoots." Rainbow Dash cried, booming her voice around the soundwaves of Scootaloo's ears.

Scootaloo felt nauseous as her vision began to blur once again, causing her to go dizzy. Rainbow Dash galloped and panted again and again and again until they stopped and reach their destination Rainbow Dash was taking Scootaloo to. The front doors have opened and rushed in Rainbow Dash coming to the front desk in a swoop.

"Please, you have to help me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, her voice going crispy from her tears, thumping her hoof on the countertop of the front desk.

The nurse jumped in a fright and saw the filly and nodded. They carried Scootaloo to a room while Rainbow Dash sat there in the seat all alone, whimpering and crying in agony. It felt like she was sitting there for hours or months, even a year. She would even hate sitting in that exact same spot for so long but for that sweet young orange filly? She would give up on flying and just be there for that filly. Rainbow Dash even knew what has happened to Scootaloo during that following day.

Later, the Doctor trotted to Rainbow Dash holding the test results. The sad look on the Doctor's face made Rainbow Dash realize one thing.

"Please tell me she's okay. Please, Doctor." Rainbow Dash pleaded, clutching the Doctor's white jacket while The Doctor sighed.

"She won't make it in the next five minutes. You'd better go and see her." The Doctor said, pointing his hoof to the adjacent hallway. "Second door to your right, down there."

Rainbow Dash let go and quickly galloped down the hallway frantically panicking looking for the door she was looking for. Rainbow Dash was sweating very hard with a look of pure fear as she spotted the door. She galloped through and saw the poor filly sleeping on her hospital bed and sat down on a stool right next to Scootaloo's bed.

"Oh, Scoots." Rainbow Dash sobbed to herself. "How could I let this happen to you?"

Rainbow Dash looked back on the events earlier that following day of why any of this has happened. Rainbow Dash was soaring into the air on her stroll until she saw Scootaloo calling out to her. Rainbow Dash looked down only to find Scootaloo waving at her. As Rainbow Dash tried to dash to see the filly, a large wooden rolling crate came rushing behind Scootaloo's direction. Rainbow Dash stopped dead in her tracks as the rolling crate came closer to Scootaloo.

"SCOOTS!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Scootaloo looked confused and heard the speeding crate behind her and looked behind her with her eyes widening. The Crate hit Scootaloo in the face, causing her body to tumble in front of it. The wheels of the crate crushed her wings and body parts as she tumbled at the side, completely out cold. Rainbow Dash gasped in horror in the air.

"KID!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Rainbow Dash dashed to the poor filly who is completely damaged, bleeding internally. Rainbow Dash gently grabbed Scootaloo but the bleeding was getting worse She tried to wake her up, but a unicorn was stopping her with her magic. After many attempts of breaking free, she picked up Scootaloo and placed her behind her back and started to gallop to the hospital.

As the flashback ended, Rainbow Dash hugged her dead, frailed body and sobbed into her coat. There was a moment of silence as it was only Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Nothing progressed, not even a single sound, and the only thing Rainbow Dash was the monitor. Rainbow Dash looked at the monitor with tears flowing down on her cheeks and into the floor, then looked at Scootaloo.

"I'm so sorry Scootaloo...I've should've been there for you." Rainbow Dash cried, her tone going hazy.

Scootaloo fully woke up, only to look at Rainbow Dash with her tears flowing.

"I know you were..." Scootaloo smiled, as she turned her head the other way and closed her eyes.

"Scoots?" Rainbow Dash said, feeling worried. "SCOOTS?"

The monitor went flat line.


End file.
